The present invention relates to a device for collecting uncontrollably released urine passing through an introducing tube into a transparent collecting device.
Users of the stated device often suffer from infectious diseases that can attack the efferent urinary passages as well as the bladder and kidneys. To counteract these infections it is known to administer antiphlogistic drugs. However, these drugs lose their efficacy after being taken for some time. Orally applied drugs are also known that acidify the urine and thus slow down the increase of germs. Both drugs have undesirable side effects that make it necessary to discontinue their application. Furthermore, the wearer is supposed to change the device every day and go for a medical examination every two weeks.